Garen
Garen is a Matoran character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. He has been shown to be friends with Jevik and Jessaco. He partakes in usually reckless behavior, and is characteristically known for his drug use. Personality Garen is a stoner, spending his days smoking and slacking off. He can be kind of an idiot and also harsh towards others at times, but he is usually quite upbeat. Although he partakes in quite dodgy behavior, he is actually quite friendly person to those he likes, whilst being quite the opposite to those he doesn't. Biography Garen has been shown to be a friend of Jevik. However, he has been shown to mingle in particularly dodgy affairs and dealings. He also went to high school with Jevik and was known to make videos together. On one occasion, Jevik hired Garen to break into Onipex's apartment and hold him hostage, at which point Jevik would charge in, defeat Garen, and save Onipex, as part of a ploy to strengthen Onipex's friendship with Jevik. The plan almost worked, until Garen revealed he had been hired by Jevik, angering Onipex and getting Jevik in trouble. He later broke into Onipex's apartment again with Jevik and his girlfriend Jessaco, where they began getting high together and wrecking the place. Eventually, Onipex walked in on the scene and was shocked to see what was going on. He was presumably kicked out. Some time later, he was visited at his apartment, by Onipex, Krone and Pyrex, all under the influence of infected mask. Onipex attempted to infect Garen as well, though to no avail. Garen invited them all inside to read to him, claiming that, "The Spanish have voices like angels," being stoned at the time. He was later reached for help by Krone, who at the time was being harassed by Degrin, but he instead fell asleep whilst smoking. ]] Sometime later, after making it back, Garen was home watching television when Jevik interrupted him, bearing a camera. After relating the story of how he obtained it, he suggested that they make some videos. Garen then agreed to do so and the two set off. They met up with Jessaco shortly after. Jevik's video ideas, however, were of no interest to Jessaco and Garen, and after a few failed attempts the two began smoking drugs, to Jevik's annoyance. Relationships 'Jevik' and Garen]] Garen and Jevik have been shown to be friends for a long time. During high school, Garen and Jevik used to film videos together. Garen and Jevik have also taken part in various questionable activities together on numerous occasions. 'Onipex' While the two have not had much interaction, Garen sees Onipex as "dumb" and "ugly", even suggesting he get plastic surgery. He is often disgusted by and dislikes Onipex. Garen later knocked Onipex out in The Camera Pt 4. During the events on Jevik? Pt 3, Garen helps Onipex in his search of Jevik 'Jessaco' Jessaco was seen hanging around with Garen and Jevik in Higher, The Camera, and Jevik? Pt 3, and the two are close friends. 'Pyrex' Pyrex and Garen traded insults, and didn't seem to get along. Pyrex did appear more submissive, as Garen threatened to hit the matoran. It seems the two tolerate each other due to their mutual friendship with Jevik. 'Zeb' Zeb and Garen have been seen going on wild escapades together due to their shared indulgences and Zeb appears to be Garen's go to companion when Jevik is occupied. Zeb is often seen passed out in the wake of their adventures, with Garen completely un-phased. The two seem to be friends, though Zeb may be more of a lackey or side-kick in the relationship. 'Myto' The two have seldom intereacted, but they appear to be well acquainted and on very good terms. 'Santa Claus' Santa was initially infuriated with Garen due to him destroying his property and jeopardising Christmas. However after Garen promised to make it up to him, the two got high together, and the pair became friendly. Their friendship was shown to continue into ''Jevik? Pt 3'', ''with Garen calling him for help. Appearances Trivia *He is the only character so far to debut in a comic. *Garen lives in The Tehktra Plaza. *Garen was never planned as a character, built as a slapped together Matoran to appear in ''Higher and nowhere else, without even a voice. However, he later became one of the more recurring characters of the the series. *Garen can actually be seen in Replacement, lying in a dumpster at No Man's Land. *The presence of Garen's thigh plates was inconsistent early on in the series, with them later being dropped. See Also *Gallery:Garen *Garen's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Main Characters